


Royal Pain in the Ass

by Blue_Fields



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, KyouHaba Week, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Royalty, this one is so stupid omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/pseuds/Blue_Fields
Summary: "It had been a dare. Everyone on the Aobajousai volleyball team had to treat Oikawa as royalty for the day. He had even claimed Iwaizumi to be his right hand man, much to no one's surprise."~Or: two idiots get bossed around
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018287
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Royal Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> So I took "royalty" and went a whole different direction with it. I could have added more to this one, but it felt good being this short. Enjoy!  
> \----  
> Day 5: Royalty/Blind Date/“Maybe next time.”

It had been a dare. Everyone on the Aobajousai volleyball team had to treat Oikawa as royalty for the day. He had even claimed Iwaizumi to be his right hand man, much to no one's surprise.

“Not like he acts like one everyday,” Kyoutani mumbled under his breath. Yahaba was standing close enough that he heard him. He lifted a hand to try and hide his laughter, but he should have known it was futile hiding anything from Oikawa. 

Yahaba got fixed with a glare from his captain, and immediately stiffened at the look. He glanced at Kyoutani at his side, who looked amused at Yahaba being caught. Yahaba frowned and turned back to face an Oikawa who now had a plan.

Oikawa smirked, the one of his smirks that showed that he had figured something, or someone, out. “Shi-chan! That's a wonderful idea. How about you all start addressing me as Your Royal Highness,” Oikawa announced, a proud smile on his face.

Iwaizumi hit him on the back of the head

Oikawa continued to order everyone around all day until lunch where Yahaba was finally able to catch a break. He slumped against a wall and sighed as a cool breeze wafted through the area. Enjoying the sun, he closed his eyes, only to open them again when he heard someone sit down next to him. He cracked open one of his eyes to peer at Kyoutani, who had plopped himself down next to Yahaba.

“Hard day?” Yahaba asked, not even trying to hide how exhausted he was.

Kyoutani scoffed, and shook his head. “You have no idea.”

Yahaba smiled and closed his eyes again. “I had to deliver rejection letters and one girl tried to slap me. Two cried. Another handed the letter back and said no.” Yahaba heard a snort come from Kyoutani beside him.

“At least you didn't have to carry him. He may look like a twig, but between Matsukawa and me, he weighs like a rock.” Kyoutani groaned and rolled his shoulder. Yahaba laughed at the image of Kyoutani and Matsukawa struggling to carry Oikawa wherever he wanted to go. It was definitely something he wanted to witness.

They sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying each other's company and the fresh air around them. They rarely had peaceful moments like this, but Yahaba was sure that moments like these were some of his favorites. Just them, together, and nothing or no one else bothering them.

Oikawa’s shrill voice broke through their peaceful silence. “Shi-chan, Mad Dog! Where are you?” Yahaba sighed. He wasn't ready to go back to handing out rejection letters to upset girls, or possibly doing something worse. He looked over to Kyoutani, who was smirking. Yahaba raised an eyebrow in question, not sure if he liked what the other was planning. 

“You wanna ditch the rest of the day?” Kyoutani suggested, and suddenly Yahaba really liked whatever Kyoutani was planning.

“And get away from the royal pain in the ass? I thought you’d never ask,” Yahaba replied. He had never skipped school before, but there was always a first for everything, right?

Kyoutani smirked and stood up. Then he turned around and offered a hand to Yahaba, who gladly took it. As soon as Kyoutani pulled Yahaba up, Oikawa was turning around the corner. Once he spotted them, he smiled and started to make his way over to them.

“Mad Dog! Shi-chan! I found y-” Oikawa stopped talking in shock once he realized that neither Yahaba nor Kyoutani were listening. Instead, they were running towards the school gate. “Hey! Get back here you two!”

Yahaba turned around, trying to keep his running pace even as he moved backwards. “Have a royally blessed day Oikawa!” He shouted and turned back around to catch back up to Kyoutani.

Hearing Kyoutani’s bark of laughter made up for the shriek of embarrassment Oikawa let out behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, its short, I know. But tomorrow's is really good, I promise. Come yell with me about kyouhaba on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyou_haba)


End file.
